To Employ a House elf
by VesperC
Summary: Hermione and Ron is about to hire a house-elf, but how will it go? They realise soon that finding a elf isn t the easiest thing do.. *one-shot*


To Employ a House-elf

This is a one-shot story about how Hermione and Ron tries to employ a House-elf. Hope you guys will enjoy it, don´t forget to review!:D

* * *

><p><strong>21:03 07-07-2005 the Living Room<strong>

Hermione drummed her fingers impatiently against the mahogany-table.

" I have summoned us to this house-meeting to discuss the possibility of getting home-help", Hermione began while Ron rolled his eyes.

" C´mon, you _can´t_ call this meeting "house –meeting", I mean, this household only consist by the two of us", he muttered. " And by the way, cleaning shouldn´t be any problem, all you have do is waving with your wand and voilà; everything is clean", he continued and to prove his point he started to wave violently with his wand.

" Ronald Weasley, stop your nonsense and put down your wand before you poke someone´s eye out. And if shaking your wand is the solution to our problems I suggest that you, from now on take care of the cleaning, cooking and the laundry", replied Hermione annoyed as Ron looked crestfallen at her.

" Alright", said he after a while. " I can write the ad".

**21:20 07-07-2005 the Living- Room**

" Here", said Ron briefly and stretched out a bit of paper towards Hermione which said:

_**House-Elf Wanted **_

_A clean and well-behaved House-elf wanted _

_Shall be able to clean, cook, and do _laundry

_( You should also be able to take and perform orders) _

_The post will be placed directly_

" This ad makes it sound as if we are looking for slaves rather than a worker", said Hermione horrified. She started waving her wand and mumbling some words and after a while she handed out the new and the better (according to her ) ad to a skeptical Ron.

_**House-Elf Wanted **_

_A nice and friendly House- elf wanted _

_Should be able to do its duties to fully _

_Payment and __vacation discuss __at the interview_

" Hermione…", he began to say.

" Another word and Kreacher is our new house-elf".

**08:31 15-07-2005 the Hall **

" Ron", shouted Hermione who was standing by the doorstep. " Our first of three candidates is here soon" She looked out through one of the windows that faced out to the garden, hopping to see the house –elf coming. " Ron…", she began again but was abruptly cut off when she saw a yawning Ron go down the stairs with the morning-robe still on.

" Morning", he said simply with a hoarse voice.

" Ehum… You are not going to look like _that_ when our candidate comes, are you?"

" Well, we can´t give the elf, I mean our first candidate a wrong impression. I mean, this is what our future elf will see every morning", Ron replied and shrugged his shoulders.

The door plinged and while Hermione run to open it, Ron went to small living room and sat down on the couch. Hermione came soon in silence into the living room with a small and ugly creature walking beside her and with a great effort the elf managed to get up and sit in the couch opposite them.

" Well…", began Hermione fumbling.

" Nibie, my name is Nibie", the elf filled in.

"Well Nibie, do you want something drink or eat? Nibie shook his head violently. " Fine, let´s continue then. Where have you worked before?" Soon Nibie started to rattle off his previous jobs and what he could do.

" Bloody hell", exclaimed Ron and looked a bit impressed at Nibie. " You have worked at more places than I have changed socks´, you must be really lousy. With tears coming into Nibies eyes the elf said with a shrill voice:

" Nibie is a good house-elf, Nibie has been unlucky with families, Nibies last master died". Hermione gave a terrified Ron an angry glance before she turned Nibie and said with a mean voice:

"Don't listen to him, Ron changes socks as often he is right, which is never".

" I knew it! This is what you really think of me, isn´t it?"

" STOP!" Nibie don´t like families who scream and fights, not good for Nibie". The little elf had jumped down from the chair and started with quick and short steps go towards the door. " Nibie not want to work with you, goodbye".

Hermione and Ron looked wide- eyed at each other.

" I guess he isn´t the one meant to serve us", said Ron briefly.

**08:00 16-07-2005 **

Both Hermione and Ron woke up early to prepare themselves to today´s interview. A weak knocking heard and like yesterday Hermione went to open the door while Ron sat in the living waiting for Hermione and the elf to enter. An almost identical figure like yesterday came and sat in front of them, but this time, the searching had more hair on its head.

" I´m Tilly, I´m everything you´re searching for!", whined the creature.

" How do we know that?", asked Ron suspiciously. " Can you prove it?" Out of joy, the little elf started to jump up and down at the sofa.

" I can show you right now, sir", Tilly cried loudly. " I can cook now". The elf started to cook and a couple of minutes later the food stood on the table and with a good appetite Ron eat all of it.

" Unbelievable", Hermione mumbled and shook her head. Tilly, you really didn´t have to do all this but it looks good for you right know".

" More than good", interjected Ron with his mouth full of food.

" Like I said, it looks good. But how does it look like on the payment- and the holidays-front?

" Tilly don´t want any money or holiday, Tilly likes to work"

" But there must be something you want, maybe some free time of once a week?"

" Hermione, stop pressuring the elf. Tilly don´t want anything so accept that".

" Perhaps a small sum?" The little elf looked offended at Hermione.

" An elf who wants money isn´t a good elf, an elf must love to serve his family and master. Now, Tilly feel...hurt", said the elf dramatic.

" Ouh, I didn´t mean to hurt you, but just because you want payment it doesn´t mean you don´t love family or don´t like you job, it means..." A sudden _swish_ heard and Hermione fell into silence. The house-elf had apparition itself.

" Nice work", Ron hissed. " Here did we a good and decent candidate, a perfect house-elf who could cook but like usually, you frightened it off by your talk about elves and their rights! They _are_ elves, they _don´t_ have any rights".

" I hope you´re joking for you one sake and besides, the elf would probably quit anyway with you in the house", replied Hermione angrily. Ron opened his mouth to answer but close it, thought and said:

" We have only one candidate left and we´ll have to employ it if we want any house-elf at all. And something that I have noticed is that we always seems to argue during the interviews so", Ron hesitated to end his sentence but said finally; "Wouldn´t it be better if we interviewed the last elf separately tomorrow?"

" Ron, that is the smartest thing anyone has said so far".

He smiled and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

**08:06 17-07-2005 The Living room **

" Shall you or I begin?" The little elf looked confused at Hermione and Ron.

" I begin", said Ron and gesticulated with his hand to the elf to fallow him

**08:15 17-07-2005 The Living room **

" That was fast", Hermione said surprised,

" Yeah", Ron replies briefly and grinned. " Pauly is all yours"

**18:41 20-07-2005 the Kitchen **

" Congratulations to your new house-elf!" Ginny said and hugged Hermione.

"Both Ginny and I thought for a while that we would be compelled to lend Kreacher to you", said Harry jokingly. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances and with a nervous laugh Ron said:

" Yeah, finding a house-elf isn´t the easiest we have ever done".

**23:55 20-07-2005 the Bedroom **

Harry looked through the window out to the pitch-black sky. It had been a while since he had defeated Voldemort and he had everything he wanted in life; he was both happy and in love so what more could you ask for? But now, more recently he had begun to feel increasingly restless. He was thinking of starting up a new project perhaps writing a book, _an autobiography_ of him. Maybe he should contact Rita Skeeter for some advice?...

" They´re so cute together". Harry was interrupted from his thoughts and looked at Ginny

" Ehum?"

" Yes, Hermione and Ron".

" Aha, yes they are, I guess".

" But I´m pretty surprised that they managed to find a elf the both liked, began Ginny thoughtful but was interrupted by Harry´s laughter." What´s so funny?"

" You see, Ron told me that they only got three applicants. The first run after 10minutes, the other one was offended when Hermione demanded it to have payment so they had to hire the third elf. Don´t tell this to Hermione but when Ron interviewed the elf he had apparently said that Hermione tested every elf by asking them if the wanted payment or not, and even if he didn´t want any payment he was still suppose to say yes". Ginny giggled and said;

" Hermione told me that after the second applicant she realized that Ron would panic and do something stupid so she contacted the third elf after the meeting with the second elf and said that he would ignore everything Ron said, because the real interview began with her".

" This can only happen to Hermione and Ron", they said in chorus and laughed.

* * *

><p>Don´t forget to review<p> 


End file.
